It's a Daymare!
by Hippyemo52
Summary: Young Robin - also known as Dick Grayson - wakes up as his later self.
1. prt 1

I could see the sunlight peeking out through my closed eyelids, causing them to flutter open. I rolled over and looked at my white ceiling, sighing. Morning already? I asked myself as I sat up and stretched. It felt like I only slept for ten minutes. I check my surroundings and raised an eyebrow. Where the hell was I? I knew I wasn't in my room at the Wayne Mansion – there would be pictures of Bruce and I and snipping's of articles about Boy Wonder. Neither was I in Mt. Justice; that would be customized also. I told myself to stay calm and check my memory.

A light bulb went off in my head. Oh, yeah. The Young Justice team got back late from covert – and by covert, I mean the mission was meant to be covert but one of us got to excited and ended up beating the living shit out of bad guys – mission so all of us decided to rent a couple rooms at a nearby hotel. It was so late that I didn't even remember what the hotel looked like, so I thought that this place must've of been it. I looked out of the large window. I remembered we got two rooms - one for the boys and one for the girls – so naturally I wasn't surprised to have a warm, orange haired companion next to me. What I was surprised about was that I didn't see Superboy or Kaldur anywhere. I thought they were probably eating breakfast or hanging in the girl's room.

I stumbled over to where I thought the bathroom was – which ended up being a carpet – when I noticed something strange. Why were my arms so hairy? And my chin? What was going on? I scratched what I thought was supposed to be stubble on my chin, telling myself not to panic. I walked-ran to the bathroom. On my way there, something long and black fell into my vision. I grabbed it and realized it was my hair. Since when did I have this long of hair?

When I made it to the bathroom, I felt my eyes widen as I looked into the mirror. Instead of my short, black hair and thin, thirteen-ear-old body, I saw an older man. His hair was long, just above his shoulders, light black stubble on his chin, and some-what deep smile lines. He looked like he was in his late twenties. I looked down to his arms; there was messy black hair all over them. I looked at his hands; there were blisters and scars, just like what I had from missions, just a lot more. And from what I could see, under his white tank top, there were also a lot of scars. Some looked like scars from bullets, some from knives. The weirdest thing was, I felt like I knew where each one of them came from.

The man had blue eyes, pale skin, and I noticed there were sunglasses lying on the sink nearby. I looked in the mirror and raised an eyebrow, as did the man in the mirror. I held back a shocked expression and sighed, earning a sigh from the man too. I waved - he waved. I stuck out my tongue - he stuck out his tongue. I held my ears and puffed up my cheeks - he held his ears and puffed up hischeeks. I frowned – he frowned. I reached out to touch the glass, and he did it the same exact moment I did. I took my hand back slowly and as did he. I gulped, fearing that my prediction would come true; as I touched his reached up and touched his cheek.

My eyes became saucers and I bit back a scream as realization came to me.

This man was me.

xD  
>This was fun to write. I got this idea last night, and I thought it was a good one, because I had writer's black for a while.<br>Anyways,  
>WHAT DICK WENT FROM ROBIN TO NIGHTWING? WHAT? WHAT'S GOING ON!<br>WAIT? WHY IS AN ORANGE-HAIRED HUMAN SLEEPING NEXT TO HIM? IS IT A GANGSTA? OR MAYBE QUITE POSSIBLY... A GUY WITH AN ORANGE AS A FACE?  
>I hope you enjoyed, there will be more coming soon!<p> 


	2. prt 2

KFxR Kid Flash x Robin Wally x Dick

I looked around the room frantically. By now, I was way past panicking. I grabbed my face and ran my finger nails down it at least eight times. Questions raced through my head faster than Mr. Allen's feet. What am I doing here? Where was I? Why did I look like this?

I paced back and forth, not noticing that as I was waving my hands up and down that I was knocking over things and making quite a commotion. I stopped, took a breath to calm down, and checked my surroundings again.

I saw what seemed to be quite a small bathroom, like the ones they have in apartments. I walked over to the toilet, opened it, and studied what was inside it: Water. I nodded, determined to figure this out. I looked at the items at the sink. I found a razor, some pills, and sunglasses. I looked in the drawers and found normal, everyday things, tooth paste, band aids, and even spray cheese – what that was doing in a bathroom, I have no clue.

Except I found something strange though; blue gloves and mask. I cocked an eyebrow. I stood up slowly, pulling out the gloves and mask and closed the drawer. I put the gloves and mask on. They fit perfectly. I thought maybe they were mine. I walked over to the bathtub/shower and open the flimsy shower curtain. I saw something that made my eyes widen. I found two jumpsuits. One was all black except for the shoulders, which were an aqua blue color. The other looked like the Flash's jumpsuit. That could only mean…

"Hey, Dick." The man walked in. I gasped and jumped, getting ready to kick him in the face. But he quickly dodges with super human speed. He turns to me, with his goofy grin, and to my horror, my prediction was correct. "Why are there red marks on your- Hey! Did you really have to knock over my razor?" He bent down to pick it up. "Urgh. Now your hair's all over it. Nice, dude."

"_KF!"_ He pulled his stupid grin. He looked the same as how I saw him last night. His orange peel hair was just above his big, emerald eyes, per usual and he still had his childish freckles. But something was different. I mean, yeah, he looked taller, more muscular – especially with his shirt off – and his face looked older. There was something else though, and it was making my stomach feel funny. It was churning, like I was about to throw up, but my heart was also pounding in my ears, like I was nervous. I gulped and looked away.

"Hmm?" He smirked in a less friendly way, in a more trying-to-be-sexy kind of way. "Are we going to play that again, babe?" _Babe!_ Did he just call me _babe?_ And what did he mean by "going to play that again?"? My cheeks felt like I just stuck my head in an oven. I mean I used to "dude", "man" and occasionally "cutie", but _"babe"?_ Why would he call me-? Suddenly, I felt someone grab my waist from behind and hot breath in my ear. I squeaked. One hand stayed around my waist as one snaked up to my chin. My eyes were turned to smirking older Wally. "Are you just trying to be cute so I'll forgive you for ruining my razor? Because you it's working…" He breathed, pressing his lips to mine and I was too shocked to react. I just stood there like an idiot with my eyes wide open.

The moment ended as soon as it came. He walked back over to the sink and turned on the water like nothing happened.

"But, sadly, I have to go to work today." He spread shaving cream on his face and began to clean off his razor. "I need to be the lab today, apparently they came up with this new serum-type-thing and they want me to look over it- God damn it! My god damned finger!" He groaned and walked out of the bath room gingerly sucking on his injured finger. I still stood there stunned. Older Wally West just _kissed_ me. I shake my head and try to contain a blush at the remembrance. Before I can go scream at him for kissing – which I still couldn't believe he did that – when he said something that made me go into a state of shock once again.

"Hey wifey, could you grab me a band aid and the spray cheese?" He called from the bedroom.

I froze. "Oh my freaking God." I whispered. It all made sense now. The name calling, sharing the same bed, and the kiss, it all lead to the same dreaded answer.

I was Wally West's husband.

YAAAAY! oAo Another chapter, y'all.  
>GOSH, I'M SO EXCITED! This is like the best series idea, I ever had. C:<br>Mieke made me want to write more today! So, yeah, I'm pretty happy.  
>~ Ok question time. ~<br>WHY THE HELL IS DICK MARRIED TO WALLY? WHY NOT SUPEY? OR... BATGIRL OR SOMETHING? JEEZ.  
>WHY ARE THERE TWO COSTUMES IN THE TUB? OF ALL PLACES TO BE. CHEEECHE.<br>AND THE MOST IMPORANT QUESTION OF ALL:  
>WHY IS THERE FREAKING SPRAY CHEESE IN THE BATHROOM?<br>ALL THESE QUESTION EXCEPT THE LAST ONE WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
>But for now enjoy!<p> 


End file.
